Amplifiers are used for many purposes. Amplifiers receive input signals, amplify them, and produce output signals having a larger amplitude. There are many different types of amplifier configurations. These different configurations often have a tradeoff between voltage gain and bandwidth in which the amplifier may operate. For example, a particular type of amplifier may operate at high frequency, but may not have a very high gain. Another type of amplifier may operate at a lower frequency, but may have a higher gain.